La de la mala suerte
by queen goenji kira yagami
Summary: Otra pareja rara parte de mis experimentos mi segundo fic denle una oportunidad habra un poco de sufrimiento para ulvida y ENDAKI posibilidad de GOENATSU pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Yo: mi segundo fic este fue para mi amiga maria luisa ya que estábamos a burridos en clase porq la maestra andaba platicando y me dijo enseñame un fic y le dije no tengo crédito y me puso a escribir uno.

Afuro: y también vas a meter tu amado y venerado yaoi.

Yo: no claro que no este fic es de otra pareja rara como petición de mi bffa.

Afuro: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENEZEN A LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC SI NO KAZEMARU NO SERIA TAN AFEMINADO.

Capítulo: 1

La luna llena testigo de nuestro encuentro.

Estaba una pobre peli azul llorando era de noche había luna llena nuestra amiga se cuestionaba tristemente.

¿?: - ¿Por qué Osamu por qué me engañaste con Kii mi mejor amiga? – la ojiazul estaba muy triste ya que su novio la había engañado y peor aún con su mejor amiga-.

Caminaba sola por las calles de Inazuma Town cuando no se dio cuenta de que un carro venia en su dirección, el conductor no iba ebrio pero si con sueño ya que no tomo en esa fiesta pero si bailo y quien no estaría cansado a las 5:30 de la mañana después de tanto bailar y festejar la victoria de Teikoku por segunda vez en el Torneo Futbol Frontera.

¿?: - ¿Qué hice para que me engañaras con ella? ¿Será porque ella es mejor? Y no solo yo salgo lastimada también Kiyama él es el novio de Kii y…- el carro la atropella-.

¿?: - ohh por dios ¿Qué acabo de hacer?- el peli caoba salió muy preocupado del auto y al ver a la choca se paralizo de horror- la acabo… de atropellar ¿Qué hago?- rápidamente la tomo en brazos notando que no tuviera alguna herida abierta y con mucho cuidado la subió a su auto-.

Condujo hasta un hospital cercano y al bajarla la cargo estilo princesa y llevo adentro.

¿?: - disculpe enfermera ¿me podría ayudar?-.

Enfermera: -¿Qué ocurrió? -.

¿?: -bueno atropellaron a esta chica y no despierta lo cual me preocupo y decidí traerla-.

Enfermera: -¿es familiar suyo?- negó con la cabeza el de piel canela- no podemos hacer nada-.

¿?: - por favor ayúdela ¿no va a dejar que muera?-.

Enfermera: - bueno el doctor Goenji la atenderá por una hora mientras debe de encontrar a un familiar suyo ¿Cuál es su nombre?-.

¿?: - Koijiro Genda-.

Enfermera: -déjela en esa camilla nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella mientras usted debe encontrar un familiar de ella revise su chaqueta para ver si hay alguna identificación-.

Genda: -está bien- tomo su chaqueta y entre los bolsillos encontró una identificación que decía- orfanato Sun Garden Queen Kira tutor Dan Kira calle 214 en el monte Fuji número 85- Genda de fue a la dirección para buscar a Dan Kira, al entrar al orfanato vio a unos chicos y se dirigió a ellos- disculpen me pueden ayudar-.

¿?: -claro ¿qué buscas?- le contesto un chico peli verde, de ojos negro y piel tostada (yo: ¿Quién creen?)-.

Genda: -gracias me pueden decir ¿si aquí vive Dan Kira?-.

¿?: - ¿Por qué quieres ver a nee-san? – me pregunto un chico pelirrojo, de ojos jade y piel extremadamente pálida-.

Genda: - bueno ¿él es el tutor de Queen Kira? – pensé que así me harían caso porque posiblemente la conocerían-.

¿?: - ¿Cómo conoces a Queen? – me preguntaron los otros dos chicos uno pelirrojo, con ojos ámbar y piel blanca junto con uno de pelo blanco, ojos zafiro y piel ligeramente morena-.

Genda: - a pues… primero debo de hablar con Dan- se miraron entre si y asintieron-.

¿?: - acompáñame, por cierto mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama-.

Genda: - gracias el mío es Koijiro Genda- volteo y le sonrió-.

Ambos fueron hasta un despacho donde Hiroto toco la puerta y dijo.

Hiroto: - nee-san te buscan…

EN OTRO LADO DE INAZUMA TOWN.

¿?: - Shuuya podrías ver a una paciente que está en observación avísame si despierta.

Goenji: - está bien padre, ¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto un joven peli crema, de ojos negros y de piel morena-.

Señor Goenji: - la atropellaron podría tener traumatismo o pérdida de memoria-.

Goenji: - lastima iré a ver- el joven peli crema se fue al cuarto donde estaba Queen y al abrir un poco la puerta escucho una vos cantar

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Goenji: - que hermosa canción – la joven peli azul se sorprendió mucho al verlo- ahh lo siento no te quería espantar-.

Queen: - no importa… y gracias por el cumplido aún no está terminada-.

Goenji: - pues suena bien me gustaría escucharla cuando esté terminada – dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la chica – dime ¿cómo te llamas?-.

Queen: - no lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué? NO RECUERDO NADA-.

Goenji: - calma por favor cálmate… deja hablarle a mi padre -.

Queen: - NO PORFAVOR NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA- rogaba Queen a lo cual Goenji se quedó con ella y la abrazo-.

Goenji: - no lo hare me llamo Shuuya Goenji- al escuchar su nombre ella empezó a llorar en su pecho- debo hablarle a mi padre espera no tardo-.

Queen: - lo prometes- este asintió y dejando sola a Queen y en un momento vio las luces de un carro se espantó y empezó a sollozar- solo tengo a Shuuya-kun mi amigo-.

¿?: - disculpe señorita vengo a revisarla-.

Goenji: - él es mi padre es doctor- comenzó a revisarla y vio que tenia perdida de memoria lo preocupo y le dijo a su hijo que se quedara con ella ya que por lo regular a la primera persona que ven es con la que se encariñan-.

Mientras tanto Genda hablaba con los hermanos de Queen

**Yo: fiu otro fic otran pareja inusual bueno no hay mucho que decir así que reviews? Porfavor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: estoy de vuelta lamento haberme retardado pero estoy de luto por la muerte de mi compañero, pero como no todo es tristeza en este mundo les traigo la continuación será algo corta y solo quiero enfocarme en Goenji y Ulvida será un poco romántico jejeje.**

**Fubuki: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENEZEN A SO-CHAN DE SER ASÍ NATSUMI NO ESTARIA CASADA CON ENDO SI NO CON ROCOCO.**

Capítulo: 2

Nos engañaron.

*POV GENDA*

Entre a la oficina de ese tal Dan me pregunto cómo tomara la noticia tomara la noticia.

Dan: -adelante- entre junto con ese chico el primero él y luego yo - ¿Qué pasa Hiroto?-.

Hiroto: -nee-san este chico quiere hablar contigo al parecer conoce a Queen su nombre es…-.

Genda: -joven Dan Kira mi nombre es Koijiro Genda y estoy aquí porque Queen tuvo un accidente-.

Dan: - ¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI HERMANA?- entonces eran hermanos pero si él es su tutor ¿Dónde están sus padres?-.

Genda: - la encontré atropellada y al ver que no despertaba me preocupe y la lleve al hospital, lamentablemente me informaron que necesita estar un pariente suyo para poder atenderla logre que lo hicieran pero al parecer solo por esta hora- mi voz se oía muy desesperada-.

Hiroto: - ¿a qué hospital la llevaste?-.

Genda: -al hospital general de Inazuma Town, la está atendiendo el doctor Goenji-.

Dan: - gracias Genda estamos en deuda contigo- bueno ni tanto porque yo la atropelle- Hiroto que Midorikawa, Suzuno, Nagumo y Fumiko nos acompañen lo más seguro es que quieran ver como se encuentra- el pelirrojo asintió y se fue mientras tanto me quede en la sala con Dan-.

Genda: -los puedo llevar posiblemente necesiten de mi presencia para que los dejn ver a Queen-.

Dan: - muchas gracias en estos momentos mi camioneta está en el taller- salimos y ya afuera estaban Hiroto con los mismos chicos de antes y una chica de piel morena, cabello chino y rosa- muy bien Genda nos llevara-.

Gracias a kami-sama que mi auto era muy grande para que cupiéramos todos.

*FIN POV GENDA*

EN EL HOSPITAL INAZUMA.

*POV GOENJI*

Le estoy dando de comer a esta linda chica ella insistió en que no pero según mi padre a veces los que pierden la memoria tratan de hacerse daño y lo mejor era quedarme con ella.

Queen: - Goenji yo puedo comer sola- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero-.

Goenji: - eso no me importa yo quiero darte de comer – me sonroje un poco y al verla de reojo ella también lo tenía- entonces no recuerdas nada ¿ni tu nombre?-.

Queen: - no pero tú si lo sabes-.

Goenji: - ¿Cómo?- apunto hacia una tabla de esas raras que mi papá deja para que vean lo que le tienen que dar a los pacientes- a ya ¿quieres que te lo diga?- ella asintió- te llamas Queen Kira-.

Queen: - pero me dicen Ulvida- la mire con confusión-.

Goenji: - ¿hug? A que te refieres-.

Queen: -tal vez ya recuerdo cosas, te puedo pedir un favor- se sonrojo ¿qué me pedirá?-.

Goenji: - ummm si claro ¿Qué pasa?-se puso más roja-.

Queen: - ¿podrías besarme?- me impacto mucho su petición-.

Goenji: -¿Por qué?-.

Queen: -es que veo como si alguien me besara y quiero saber quién, pero si no quieres está bien-.

Goenji: - bueno si quiero besarte digo si quiero ayudarte pero es mi primer beso y… pues no sé si bese bien- sentía mi cara arder-.

Queen: - no te preocupes- nos quedamos en silencio- ¿entonces?-.

Goenji: -¿Qué?-.

Queen: - bésame- me acerque a ella lentamente estaba nervioso y creo que ella también con una mano tome su rostro y con la otra su cintura, ella tome mi nuca con una mano y la otra la puso en mi hombro, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban solo había unos miserables centímetros de distancia entre nuestras bocas finalmente la selle rozando sus labios cuando me iba a separar de, ella los aprisiono en un apasionado beso, jamás pensé que así sería mi primer beso pero me deje llevar recostándola en la cama nada nos importaba, solo éramos los dos, me quito el saco que traía y empezó a desbotonar mi camisa yo baje mi mano hasta su pierna y comenze a acariciarla subiendo cada vez más cuando sentí su cintura caí en cuenta de donde estábamos-.

Goenji: - creo que este no es el lugar apropiado- haciéndola entrar en razón-.

Queen: - es verdad gracias- me dio un corto beso en los labios- me gustas mucho-.

Goenji: - y tú a mí ¿quieres salir algún día?-.

Queen: -me parece bien amor (yo: ok ok se q es gendaxulvida pero en el futuro sabran porque y perdón por subirlo de tono tantito jeje)

¿?: - ¡QUEEN!- gritaron un joven y cinco chicos entrando pero a el mayor se le borro la sonrisa al ver mi camisa desarreglada y a Queen con el labio un poco hinchado y con el camisón muy arriba-.

¿?: - ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ?-.

**YO: muy poca inspiración bueno ahora reviews**

blackmoon11: gracias por comentar y darme una oportunidad luego explico porque la esenita de besos subidos de tono pero pues me gusta causar muchos celos jejeje bueno hasta el próximo capi

dejen reviews


End file.
